We have a cookies
by Toxic Obscurity
Summary: Quand l'autatrice a envie de cookies et qu'il n'y en a pas... ça donne Ryohei qui essaye de recruter d'une façon très... spéciale. Et mortelle.
1. Tu veux un cookie?

Un hurlement résonna dans Kokuyo. Un hurlement déchirant et sin-

_MUKUROOOOOOOOOO !_

Comme je le disais, un hurlement déch-

_MUKUROOOOOOOOOO !_

Un hurlement, quoi ! Chrome se mit à trembler tandis que Ken et Chikusa se dirigeaient vers la porte pour voir qui hurlait à la mort le nom de leur « maître ». Mais à peine Ken eut-il le temps de poser sa main sur la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit en encastrant le blond dans le mur.

-MUKUROOOOOOOOOO !

L'invité surprise regardait frénétiquement à gauche et à droite, sûrement dans l'espoir de trouver l'illusionniste. Chrome, restée calée contre son mur, se detendit un peu en constatant que ce cris provenait du gardien du soleil. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

-Chrome ! Où est Mukuro ? J'ai une extrême chose à lui demander !

-Ah... Hm, je vais... voir ce que je peux faire.

_M-mukuro-sama. _

_**Qu'y a-t-il, Chrome ? **_

_Le gardien du soleil du boss à quelque chose à vous demandez._

Sasagawa observait l'échange silencieux avec une impatience non-dissimulée. Chikusa, quant à lui, tentait d'extraire Ken du mur dans lequel il était coincé. De la brume entoura Chrome et Mukuro apparut.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Rejoins mon club de boxe !

La paupière gauche de l'illusionniste fut agitée d'un tic un peu nerveux.

-C'est pour ça que tu me déranges ? Je ne rej-

-Nous avons des cookies.

Les cookies, arguments suprêmes ! Mukuro ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de ces petits biscuits ronds aux pépites de chocolats !

-Il est où, ce club de boxe ?

_Hein? _pensèrent Ken, maintenant hors du mur, et Chikusa.

Arrivés là-bas, l'illusionniste constata avec étonnement que le chef du comité de discipline était présent.

-Alors comme ça, l'alouette aime les cookies, hein ?

-Ca ne te regardes pas, herbivore ! Je vais te mordre à mort !

Bon, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, comment Ryohei allait-ils leur expliquer qu'il n'y avait jamais eut de cookies ?

* * *

**Désolé pour cet élan de stupidité... **


	2. Byakuran et les cookies?

**__Une petite suite pas du tout prévue au départ, dites tous merci à Metempsychosis-chan!**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui ont commenter, je répondrai plus tard.**

**Pour ceux que Mavie intéresse, hier, j'avais pas internet et demain j'ai interro de géo, Ô joie!**

* * *

_**Byakuran et les cookies**_

Ryohei leur avait échapper, enfin ! Mukuro et Hibari l'avaient poursuivis quand ils avaient compris qu'ils n'auraient pas leurs précieux cookies.

Il avait dû courir longtemps avant que Tsuna ne décide d'intervenir et s'était réfugié dans le renfoncement d'un mur, dans une ruelle trèèèèès loin de Namimori Orient. Il était conscient qu'il serait extrêmement repéré s'il faisait le moindre bruit, et tenta donc de faire le moins de bruit possible et de masquer sa présence. Ses deux tortionnaires pourraient surgir de n'importe où, il devait se tenir près à fuir en cas de besoin.

Le gardien du Soleil entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient. Il trembla un peu en s'imaginant les milles tortures qui pourraient lui être infligées. Heureusement pour lui, son heure ne semblait pas être encore venue, car ce ne fut pas Mukuro ou Hibari qui apparut devant lui mais... Byakuran !

-Hm ? Que fais-tu ici, Ryo-chan ?

Ledit Ryo-chan blêmit quelque peu tant cette appellation lui rappelai le Gardien du Soleil Varia.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu es malade ?

Non, il n'était pas malade... Juste dégoûté. Oui, c'était le mot. Il avait quand même entendu Lussuria lui vanter les avantages de faire _ça_ avec un mort, sans parler bien entendu des inconvénients. Depuis ce jour, à chaque pensée qu'avait Ryohei pour la Mama autoproclamée de la Varia, il avait la nausée. Voire pire, comme maintenant. Il s'était évanoui, le pauvre.

-Il est effectivement malade, je ne vais pas le laisser comma ça...

Byakuran était content, il avait accompli sa béa de la journée. Ryohei était dans son canapé, toujours dans les vapes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il avait l'air d'aller bien au début et puis d'un coup, il était tombé par terre après être devenu blanc comme un linge.

-Hm... Je lui demanderais après !

Il s'en alla chercher des marshmallows dans sa réserve mais se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'y en avait preque plus. Il devait aller en chercher, il en allait de sa survie : il avait BESOIN de sa dose de sucre.

L'ex ennemi public N°1 s'apprêta à sortir quand il se souvint qu'il avait un invité. Il lui laissa un petit mot griffonné à la va-vite bien en évidence sur la table, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

_Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pense que je l'ai kidnappé_, songea le boss des Millefiore.

Et il s'en alla, en sautillant gaiement, dévaliser le supermarché.

Quand Ryohei se réveilla, il paniqua en remarquant qu'il était dans un endroit tout à fait inconnu. Il vit ensuite le mot posé bien en évidence sur la table basse.

_Tu t'es évanoui dans la rue, je t'ai ramené chez moi. _

_Je suis sortit pour faire les courses._

_Appelle-moi si tu as un problème au XXXX-XXX-XXX_

_Byakuran _

Cet espèce de cinglé avait même dessiner un marshmallow à coté de son nom.

Bref, il n'avait pas que ça à penser et un minuscule cerveau menaçant de surchauffé à tout moment.

Mukuro et Hibari le poursuivait à cause de l'inexistant cookies qu'il leur avait promis.

Il se trouvait actuellement chez leur ancien ennemi

L'ancien ennemi en question était absent

Il allait mourir et emporter le blandin avec lui juste parce que ce dernier l'avait gentillement aidé

Il composa le numéro écrit sur le papier et remercia le ciel que Byakuran soit si prévenant.

_Marshmallow ? Ah, tu t'es réveillé, Ryo-chan ?_

Le gardien du Soleil somma le contenu de son estomac de rester en place

-Heu...Oui. En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

_Quoi donc ? Si tu veux bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard, je suis encore au supermarché._

-Justement ! Je t'expliquerais pourquoi après mais tu peux me ramener des cookies ? Je te rembourserais après, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

_Hm... Ma foi, aucun problème, je t'en ramène tout de suite._

-Extrême merci, Byakuran ! Cria Ryohei, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se faire raccrocher au nez.

Quand le propriétaire des lieux rentra chez lui, il fut extrêmement accueilli par Ryohei extrêmement reconnaissant. Ce dernier se jeta sur lui en pleurant des « extrême merci ! ». Byakuran lui lança un paquet de cookies.

-Bon maintenant, dis-moi tout.

Et c'est ce que fit Ryohei. Il lui expliqua combien son cher club de boxe comptait pour lui, et que, vu le nombre de membres actifs -juste lui-même-, il serait supprimé. Il lui dit aussi comment il avait tenté de recruter des gens forts pour avoir tout les jours l'envie de se battre jusque l'extrême limite. Et par la même occasion, la raison de sa présence dans la ruelle et le paquet de cookies.

-Hm... Je vois... Si je ne te connaissait pas, je dirai que tu es complètement fou et suicidaire. Kyoya-kun et Mukuro-kun vont te faire souffrir, même si tu leur donne des cookies.

-Je saiiiiiis, pleurnicha le gardien du Soleil. Dis, au fait, tu veux pas rentrer dans mon club de boxe ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Un cookie ? Demanda Ryohei en tendant le paquet.

-Tout ce qui n'est pas rose, mou et sucré ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre, je veux bien... _Autre chose..._murmura Byakuran, charmeur, en s'approchant doucement de lui.

En conclusion, Ryohei venait de gagner un aller simple pour l'enfer, avec lui, un ange déchu et pervers, un traumatisme lié au cookie et toujours aucun nouveau membre du club de boxe.


End file.
